


Premier Nöel

by theHistoriangirl



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, First Christmas, I'm sorry this is in spanish, post Season 1 finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHistoriangirl/pseuds/theHistoriangirl
Summary: Adeline festejerá su primera Navidad en París con sus nuevos amigos y su novio, Raphael.Adeline will celebrate her first Christmas in Paris with her new friends and her boyfriend Raphael.
Relationships: Raphael Laurent/Main Character (City of Love: Paris), Raphael Laurent/Original Character (City of Love: Paris)





	Premier Nöel

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in spanish, I hope some day I could write it in english.  
> Anways, I hope you enjoy it!

Afuera, París era una cúpula desdibujada por enormes gotas de agua golpeteando contra la ventana. Adeline estaba arrebujada con una manta en un pequeño sofá que estaba milagrosamente libre de libros o cajas, mientras afuera se caía el cielo.

El silencio era de una forma extraña, reconfortante. El libro era un peso tranquilizante en su regazo y en la mesita frente a ella humeaba un té.

Siendo sincera, prefería su apartamento a este. El espacio se sentía diferente y, tal como la primera vez que estuvo aquí, pensaba que si no tenía cuidado voltearía alguna de esas cajas o tiraría una de esas pilas de libros hechas tan altas y tambaleantes que no se habían caído ni una sola vez por puro milagro.

Su pequeño apartamento tenía una vista preciosa a la Sacrée Coeur, y por la mañana siempre se bañaba de los rayos del sol. Ya no vivía ahí desde hacía un mes y medio, pero seguía sintiéndose un poco nostálgica cuando la recordaba.

El Canal Saint Martin no podía compararse con el Palacio y los Jardines de Luxemburgo; pero su encanto era indudable.

No estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un distrito tan elegante y caro como éste. Los turistas normalmente pasaban por ahí hablando decenas de idiomas diferentes; aunque los comprendía. El edificio donde Raphael había comprado un apartamento era viejo y la gente lo sabía. Con suaves puertas de madera y picaportes dorados brillantes por el mantenimiento.

El apartamento era espacioso, supuso. Si cada parte no estuviese llena de cajas, como si Raphael acabase de mudarse—y quizá así era—, aunque ese “acabar de mudarse”, se hubiese extendido por casi un año.

Tenía las persianas cerradas normalmente, porque las cosas viejas y caras que compraba en las subastas eran delicadas respecto a la luz. Así que por la casa había lámparas por doquier; si no fuesen en mesitas como la que estaba frente a ella, era encima de cajas o en las torres de libros.

Cuando llegó pensó que podía ayudar a limpiar. Es decir, sus cosas sumadas a las de él harían del pobre apartamento de lujo un campo de batalla.

Eso fue antes de comprobar que, en realidad, a pesar del desastre, Raphael sabía más o menos donde estaba cada cosa. Así que Adeline metió sus pocas cosas en los cajones que había desocupado para ella y lo demás lo puso en donde pudo.

Había sido una hazaña, recordó, haber desocupado el sofá en donde estaba acostada. Metió libros en medio de libreros que estaban a punto de estallar, y apiló algunos fólders sobre la mesa al fondo, donde era el estudio. Aunque estaba lleno de cajas podrían tener cosas tan banales como copias de artículos, hasta las escrituras legales de City of Love.

Encogió los dedos de sus pies al escuchar a un rayo golpear contra alguna parte de la tierra. La tormenta era horrible y el aire frío se colaba desde el pasillo por debajo de la puerta hasta donde estaba ella. Apenas podía imaginar lo que se debería de estar sintiendo allá afuera.

Le daba escalofríos el saber que Raphael estaba ahí afuera. Haciendo quién sabe qué. Se había ido hacía unas horas tan solo diciéndole que iría a por unas cosas importantes. Adeline había estado leyendo en ese mismo sofá y él había estado buscando algo en el armario, desde donde se oían cosas que caían.

El gato fue a investigar, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo. Ahora el minino peludo yacía encima de unas cajas, hecho una bola e ignorando al mundo exterior más allá del calor y el sueño.

Adeline suspiró. El té estaba caliente contra su lengua. Y sus manos frías contra el libro, la lluvia golpeando la ventana...

No se suponía que así fuesen sus Navidades. O al menos, en Phoenix no era así. Allá nevaba y salía con su familia y amigos a comprar los regalos, hacían chocolate caliente y comían pavo.

Aquí... bueno; quizá podría hacer algo parecido con Kat, al fin y al cabo ambas era de Estados Unidos, pero ahora que su amiga estaba con su novio post-neo-lo-que-sea, raramente se le podía imaginar en Navidad con un árbol lleno de luces y regalos debajo.

Y ella... Raphael no se veía como una persona muy navideña. Su vida era demasiado ocupada y él era demasiado... demasiado _él._

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza no creía que fuese posible que recordara su festejo de Navidad. O incluso que tuviese tiempo para hacerlo. Ella no tenía demasiados recursos y tampoco deseaba pedirle un préstamo.

Puede que fuesen pareja. Pero seguía siendo jefe y sería incómodo.

De pronto, la puerta de entrada se abrió con un golpe seco que la hizo saltar del sofá y tomar la taza de té caliente como un arma. El gato se levantó de golpe y erizó la cola.

—Volví —Raphael saludó. Estaba empapado a pesar de la chaqueta que se había llevado. Adeline se levantó del sofá buscando sus zapatos—. Hmm... ¿Adeline?

—¿Qué? —Ella le miró, dudaba que pudiese verle bien con los lentes mojados.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?

Frunció el ceño y notó que traía algo en bolsas selladas con cinta. Esperaba que lo que sea que fuese eso, no se hubiese mojado.

—¿Qué es? —dijo. Raphael dejó las bolsas en el suelo con un mojado ¡ _plof!_

—Por aquí —él respondió, dándole la espalda y yendo hacia las escaleras. En la entrada del bloque departamental había un taxi esperando, estacionado levemente y el chófer estaba refugiándose un momento de la lluvia—. Muchas gracias.

El hombre asintió. Los guió hasta la cajuela, Adeline abrió la sombrilla que había cogido al salir y la abrió antes de salir. Sus manos temblaron para sostenerla mientras Raphael sacaba una caja enorme y un par de bolsas, vaciándola.

El chofer cerró la cajuela y Raphael le pagó, sin molestarse demasiado por el cambio que le debía. Luego, Adeline vio al chofer y le acompañó hasta la entrada del auto, donde se subió a toda velocidad.

Raphael ya se había metido cuando ella volvió, con las piernas y espalda mojadas. Subiendo por el elevador, Adeline vio las cajas mojadas y las bolsas llenas de vapor por dentro y dijo:

—Buen día para hacer compras, ¿eh, Monsieur Laurent?

Él gruñó para sacar la caja y dos bolsas del elevador cuando llegaron a su piso. Adeline llevaba unas cuantas en sus manos también. Más las que ya había traído al apartamento la primera vez.

Al abrir la puerta los golpeó una ráfaga de calor y de olor a té que ella había preparado.

—Uf —ella murmuró, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Volteó y lo miró, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la hacía una bola contra el suelo, igual que los zapatos—. Buena idea —comentó, haciendo lo mismo.

La alfombra estaba plácidamente cálida contra sus pies desnudos.

—Mmmm. —Adeline recordó las bolsas y la caja enorme y entrecerró sus ojos hacia él—. ¿Qué es todo eso?

Raphael sonrió. Sus lentes estaban sucios con gotas de agua secas y su cabello no paraba de gotear. —Espera aquí, iré a cambiarme y te lo diré.

Corrió hacia la habitación mientras Adeline se quedaba en la sala con un gato olisqueando la mercancía nueva y la enorme caja oscureciéndose cada vez más.

—Uhhh... —ella soltó, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Raphael? ¿Y si abro la caja de y saco lo que sea que esté ahí? No se ve muy bien...

Oyó sus pasos y apareció asomándose por el umbral que abría hacia la sala y la entrada. —Esa es una muy buena idea. —Estaba acabando de ponerse unos calcetines secos.

—No _tan_ buena como ir de compras justamente hoy, ¿no? —Adeline quitó la cinta de la caja, mientras el cartón mojado cedía bajo sus dedos.

—Se suponía que no iba a llover hoy —él murmuró, ayudándole.

—¿Por qué no vas a ducharte? —Ella se recargó contra el sofá mientras quitaba algunos cartones para revelar lo que estaba dentro—. Te enfermarás y lo sabes.

Raphael se encogió. —No quiero dejarte sola haciendo esto.

—¿Hace...? —Dentro de la caja había un árbol. Era uno de esos pinos artificiales que Adeline recordaba de su casa. A sus padres nunca les gustó cortar un pino cada año; además, éste no se secaba nunca—. Oh.

—¿Creíste que lo olvidaría? —Deslizó una mano por su cintura para darle un efímero abrazo.

—No..., no creí que fuese algo muy relevante en tus prioridades.

Sacó las tres partes que constituían el árbol mientras Raphael se arrodillaba en alguna parte libre de la sala en medio de un tapete circular. Había hecho a un lado las cajas llenas de cosas sin siquiera darles un segundo vistazo.

—Tonterías —exclamó—. Es importante para mí, si lo es para ti, ¿vale? Además —continuó, frunciendo el ceño mientras construía el árbol—, me gustan estas fechas. Hay... algunos recuerdos que vale la pena desempolvar.

—¿Ah sí? —Adeline sonrió—. ¿Qué más trajiste?

—Regalos y cosas para decorar —dijo, vagamente—. ¡Ah! Creo que es mejor que los saquemos antes de que se mojen o algo así.

—Espera un segundo. —Adeline se plantó al lado de él—. ¿Fuiste hoy, a comprar todo _esto?_

Raphael la miró de reojo. —¿Es tan difícil de creer?

— _¿Por qué?_ —Le frunció el ceño y se arrodilló a su lado—. Creí que no celebrabas Navidad.

—Bueno —respondió, mirando al suelo—. Normalmente no tengo alguien con quién celebrarla.

El pecho de Adeline pinchó. —Louise a veces me invita con su hijo, Luc. Pero me siento incómodo porque, ¿sabes? Siempre recuerdo estos tiempos como de esos en donde estás en familia; yo no soy parte de su familia. Y... bueno... —Se veía nervioso, mientras Adeline lo observaba en silencio mordiéndose el labio—. Mi ex no era demasiado de fiestas. Como yo, supongo. El trabajo era una prioridad.

Alzó una ceja hacia él.

—¿Era?

Raphael terminó de poner la segunda base y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano. Sonreía. —Hasta ahora.

Ella le abrazó, solo por un momento. Olía a lluvia y a jabón. —Hasta ahora —murmuró—. Aquí vamos.

Se tardaron toda la tarde, mientras la lluvia dejaba de arreciar y poco a poco dejaba a París llena de charcos y con un cielo oscuro, con nubes que se alejaban vacías hacia el mar.

Había algunas esferas en las bolsas de plástico. Las otras eran luces; cuando terminaron, quedaban algunas bolsas abiertas echadas sobre el sofá donde había quedado el libro y la manta.

La lluvia había sido de algún modo el fondo armonioso que necesitaban para trabajar arduamente. Al finalizar les dolían los dedos y las piernas; mientras el gato los miraba desde su cama improvisada en lo alto de una caja con sus orejas alzadas.

—Oh demonios —ella murmuró recargándose en Raphael—. Había olvidado al gato.

—No creo que sea tan malévolo como para tirarlo, ¿no?

—Espero que no —le gruñó al gato, que la miró lanzando un bostezo—. Entonces... —dijo y volteó, alzando el rostro para verlo—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro —asintió y le dio un beso en la coronilla—. Invítalos aquí en Navidad; si es que no tienen nada qué hacer, por supuesto.

—Uf —ella suspiró—, al menos ya he comprado mis obsequios antes.

—Mujer prevenida —Raphael murmuró, olisqueando su cabello—. ¿Verdad?

—Kat se pone de mal humor si no le consigo alguno de sus libros-deseo —respondió con un susurro, sonriendo—. ¿Ahora te irás a bañar?

—¿Acaso mi amorcito está tratando de decirme algo?

—Oh, basta —ella gruñó y riendo, golpeándole el costado—. No me distraerás. Te enfermarás y no irás a la fiesta de Navidad; y te quedarás con el gato encerrado mientras todo el mundo brinda. —Lo miró y abrió los ojos—. Y sin regalo.

Raphael parpadeó. —¿Regalo? —Se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Cierto alguien me ha comprado un regalo, uh?

—Hombre necio —ella murmuró y le dio un beso—. Espera y comprueba.

—Acepto el reto.

—Bueno —Adeline se zafó de él y cogió su taza de té, fría—. Ahora shu, shu. Alguien debe de estar listo para nuestra lectura nocturna.

—Ah, hubieras dicho eso antes. —Raphael desapareció por el umbral, momentos antes de reaparecer con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Gracias, de verdad, Adeline.

—Creo que no es justo que me des las gracias por esto, Raph. —Adeline caminó hacia él esquivando cosas, y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente le abrazó por la cintura—. Fuiste tú quien trajo todo esto, ¿sabes?

—Tal vez —respondió, riéndose de la efusividad que estaba en el aire alrededor de ella—. Pero tú eres la razón por la que lo hice, Adeline.

Adeline soltó una risa. —Bueno, en ese caso... tendré que comenzar a preocuparme.

Sintió las manos de Raphael como un cálido peso en su espalda. —¿Por qué? —murmuró, recargando su barbilla en el nacimiento de su cabello.

—Mi regalo debe de ser lo suficientemente bueno como es éste.

—Hmmm... —él susurró—. Tengo una idea de lo que ese regalo podría ser.

Adeline le miró, antes de echarse a reír.

—No lo sé. Lo pensaré. —Le empujó hacia el pasillo; donde se veía la puerta abierta del baño, derramada por la luz—. Ahora dejaré de distraerlo para que pueda continuar con sus actividades, señor.

—Solo porque lo dices tú. —Caminó hacia el baño—. Ah, se me olvidaba. Hay algo para ti entre los obsequios.

Adeline alzó una ceja. —¿Entonces ese jersey de renos es para mí? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Creí que lo habías olvidado.

_Esperaba, creo._

—Adeline —dijo, volteando por encima de su hombro—. Lo recuerdo todo.

Ella sonrió, mirando al suelo. Y se volvió a la sala que estaba iluminada por lucecitas de colores que pasaban entre las ramas del pino y de las otras series que colgaban de las esquinas de la habitación.

Adeline lo recordaba todo también. Pero trataba de no hacerlo; quería pensar por un momento que tenía paz de verdad. Sabía que gracias a la exageradamente loca experiencia en París en el verano-otoño, había conocido gente maravillosa y su umbral de escepticismo se había alzado muy por encima de la media anterior; tenía muchas cosas gracias a ese episodio.

Se lo agradecía, de un modo.

Se sentó en el sofá y vio el árbol parpadear, oyó los suaves ronquidos del gato sobre las cajas, las bolsas con obsequios hechas a un lado. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, sabía que oiría a Raphael tarareando en la ducha.

Pero no lo hizo. Tenía cosas que hacer aún; antes de Navidad. Así que, cuando terminó por fin el libro que se había estado dando a desear desde la tarde, con el olor a lluvia aún filtrándose por las ventanas, cogió su teléfono y llamó a todas las personas que le importaban, diciéndoles que sacaran su espíritu navideño del armario.

Recordándose que también debía sacar el suyo.

Adeline llamó a sus padres en la mañana. Ella, y también Raphael habían olvidado que existía algo llamado husos horarios y que para ellos se sintieran extrañados. En Phoenix apenas sería Nochebuena.

—Olvidé decirte lo de los cambios de hora —le dijo cuando acabó de llamar. Allá aún era madrugada—. Acabo de revisarlo. ¿Cómo están?

—Oh, bien. Un poco... ya sabes, pasados de copas. —Se mordió el labio—. Nadie se pierde la excusa de festejar en familia, supongo.

La miró. Sus ojos oscuros se veían pequeños y brillaban menos de cómo estaba acostumbrado. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—¿Los extrañas?

—Es... raro —murmuró. En Francia ya era medio día; y ambos estaban preparándose para la pequeña reunión que tendrían. Nada más y nada menos que _aquí_ , en su apartamento—. Creí que no... ya sabes, recibirían mi llamada.

A Raphael su tono le recordó mucho al suyo, cuando recordaba la pelea que había tenido con su padre, hacía años atrás, que había significado una ruptura de tajo y quizá, definitiva con su familia.

Su corazón punzó. —Me fui de casa en mal término con ellos, porque no querían que me fuera. —Sonrió de una forma extraña—. Son de esos padres raros que añoran a sus hijos, ¿sabes? Pero yo quería... volar, supongo.

La abrazó. Olía a shampoo y a un perfume que a Raphael le recordó unas estampas japonesas del siglo XIX, de árboles de cerezo con sus flores rosas cayendo a un puente de agua nítido y brillante.

—Y lo hiciste —murmuró y le besó el pelo. Afuera París estaba preparándose azarosamente para Navidad; con gente saliendo en sus mejores ropas y con el olor a chocolate caliente saliendo de las panaderías. Los centros comerciales debían de estar llenos de gente que necesitaba un regalo faltante con desesperación.

El viento era frío; se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de su habitación y Raphael sentía cómo se movía su cabello. —Volaste muy alto y no caíste. Y no lo harás; está bien, Adeline. Hiciste lo correcto.

—Lo siento, Raph —ella murmuró. Se oía una voz queda porque estaba hablando con la cabeza enterrada en su suéter—. Se supone que debería de ser una fecha feliz. Es solo que... bueno, la nostalgia me pega.

—A todo el mundo, amor mío. Tranquila. Aunque creo que hay algo que podría hacerte dejarla a un lado. O eso espero.

Ella le miró con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados mientras Raphael hurgaba en la bolsa que había dejado al lado de su cama. Sacó lo que estaba dentro y Adeline lo vio un momento antes de parpadear.

Sonrió. —¿De verdad, Raphael? Creí que bromeabas.

—Nunca bromeo cuando se trata de felicitaciones navideñas. —Ella se rió y alcanzó un suéter.

—¡Tiene una bola roja como nariz, por Dios! —exclamó, mirando el suéter verde y rojo.

—Es Rodolfo el Reno, amor.

—¡Lo sé! —ella chilló, mientras se reía extendiendo el suéter—. No puedo creer que usaré esto.

—Yo también lo usaré —dijo, y sacó, orgulloso, un suéter igual pero más grande.

—¡Ja! —ella sonrió—. La nariz de ese reno es enorme. Es como una esfera. —Se quitó el abrigo oscuro que estaba usando y se puso encima de la blusa azul que usaba el jersey. —¿Y, qué tal?

Raphael puso una mano en su cintura. —Sinceramente... —Hizo una pausa teatral mientras ella le miraba en silencio, con ojos brillantes—. Te ves decenas de veces más bonita de lo que me imaginé.

Ella le arqueó una ceja. —Te creeré, solo por hoy. Y solo porque no quieres que me lo quite. —Se abrazó a sí misma un momento—. Al menos está calientito.

Raphael se puso el suyo. —¿Y?

Ella le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro mientras hurgaba dentro de la bolsa. —No me pondré la diadema con cuernitos, Raphael.

—¿Por qué no? —Sonrió y sacó una. Se la puso—. Haremos a mucha gente feliz si lo haces.

—En mi itinerario de Navidad no está que la gente se burle de mí.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. —Yo no me burlaré. Lo prometo.

—Uno contra un millón —murmuró—. ¿Si me las pongo... qué tengo a cambio?

—Ah —exclamó, mientras ella se acercaba contra él—. Eso depende.

—Uh —ella murmuró—. Espera. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Milagros, dirás tú. —Le dio un beso rápido—. Sé que podremos.

—¿Irás al estudio? —ella preguntó, avanzando hacia la sala.

—No. Hoy soy todo tuyo. —Adeline arqueó una ceja—. Yo... yo no... me refiero a la fiesta.

—Reunión —corrigió y le sonrió—. Está bien. Vamos.

La verdad es que no lograron hacer la gran cosa. Apilaron las cajas que estaban alrededor de la sala y las metieron al estudio donde se suponía, nadie entraría. Los libros fueron apilados por Raphael y más cuidadosamente, por Adeline.

De vez en cuando ella veía libros repetidos y le miraba con una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Es el tercer libro idéntico que encuentro —decía y se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Qué se supone que haga con él?

—Ponlo con los demás —Raphael contestó, usando un trapo que parecía ser un mantel viejo para limpiar—. Los hojearé más al rato.

—Propósito de Año Nuevo —bromeó ella, corriendo hacia la habitación donde se habían creado una media docena de torres de libros. Cuando volvió se quedó viendo la sala por unos segundos con las manos en las caderas—. No está mal, _Monsieur_ Laurent.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin ti —murmuró, mirando el espacio del piso de madera limpio y brillante que antes había estado cubierto. Incluso el gato, que salía de una de las habitaciones, se veía impresionado al notar que su cama yacía a un lado del sofá y no encima de una pila de cajas.

Tocaron el timbre alrededor de siete horas después. Era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Adeline, Leo. Usaba uno de sus usuales atuendos y le sonrió a Raphael cuando éste la abrió la puerta.

No se esperaba un abrazo, uno que Leo le dio mientras exclamaba: —¡Qué jersey tan lindo! ¡Esa ropa sí que tiene espíritu navideño!

—¡Hey, Leo! —Adeline le dijo cuando entró. Llevaba un postre de frutas que ella dejó en la mesita. Raphael no había pensando en que tendrían que haber llevado una mesa; ahora todos tendrían que comer en el suelo.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro, con calles iluminadas por luces navideñas. Raphael respiró el aire fuera, asomado desde su ventana. Se oían las risas de Leo y de Adeline; mientras llegaban más y más personas. Se oyó el gritito de saludo de Luc al llegar.

Raphael sonrió a medias. Siempre le pasaba esto en las fiestas de diciembre. El sentimiento de melancolía que tanto había identificado a Adeline sobresalía tanto que a veces no podía controlarlo.

Recordó a su familia—esa que no tenía, no de verdad—, y a sus _amigos._ Si es que podía considerarlos así. Aunque... quizá, solo sería Louise.

Se comparó con su Adeline; de la que se podía oír las alegres pláticas y su risa desde donde estaba, en el extremo contrario del apartamento. Ella era mucho más fuerte que él y lo admiraba muchísimo.

Quizá por eso se había enamorado de ella en tan poco tiempo. Tenía en sus manos papel y tinta, para hacer una carta, o dos. De todos modos no importaba; nunca las mandaba.

—¿Raphael? —Se sobresaltó al oírla en el umbral de la habitación. Normalmente oía sus pisadas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —agregó con rapidez dejando lo que estaba haciendo y levantándose de la cama—. Solo estaba... pensando un poco.

Ella le miró; apenas una lámpara la semi iluminaba. —¿En serio? ¿Solo eso?

Suspiró. —Te lo diré luego, ¿vale? Ahora vamos allá, la fiesta nos espera.

—Reunión —corrigió, y le tomó de la mano para sacarlo del cuarto.

Fuera, en la sala, vio una imagen rarísima. Nunca tenía visitas y ciertamente nunca había tenido tanta gente en su apartamento. Era espacioso, pero no tanto. Louise y Luc estaban sentados en el sofá, con el niño acariciando al gato mientras su madre le tendía una galleta con forma de muñeco de jengibre.

Leo estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y su oído pegado a un ukelele. Adeline le había cedido los cuernitos de reno. Su mejor amiga Kat estaba sentada en una silla frente a la barra de desayuno, comiendo mientras su novio, Tristan, se recargaba en la barra y sonreía.

Incluso TJ había venido. Estaba charlando con...

—¿Leo tiene un gemelo? —dijo, mirándole. No eran, por el estilo de cada uno, muy parecidos; pero había un aire de familiaridad.

Adeline se encogió de hombros. —Me preguntó si podía venir y no le pude decir que no. Es un banquero, dice.

Raphael le examinó. —No se ve como uno, si me lo preguntas a mí.

Ella lo ignoró y le jaló hacia el centro del salón; mientras Luc gritaba su nombre al verlo y corría para lanzarse a sus piernas.

—Tú tampoco te ves como se supone debería de lucir uno de los empresarios más enigmáticos de París.

Raphael se sonrojó. Solo un poco. —¿Nunca vas a olvidarte de eso, verdad?

—Es imposible —comentó, alejándose para ir con Leo, que le estaba llamando—, olvidarse de un artículo tan bueno.

Cenaron una variedad de comida impresionante. Y aunque no se parecía en nada a las fiestas refinadas que los demás tenían en sus casas, se sentía _muy bien._ Sentados en el suelo haciendo un círculo mientras la mesa se alzaba ante ellos; llegó la hora de brindar y después, como siempre, todo se salía un poco de control.

Se suponía que solo había vino y sidra; pero alguien había traído refuerzos y con el calor de tantas personas reunidas en un sitio tan pequeño, la luz de los focos y la animada plática, Raphael vio a más de una persona con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Adeline lo estaba. Se recargaba en él cuando se reía; Leo tocaba de vez en cuando una canción, y poco a poco mientras la noche avanzaba, había un número mayor de gente que cantaba con él.

Entre la plática y la diversión se dieron los regalos cuando estaban un poco... fuera de sí. Raphael recibió libros de páginas amarillas y cubiertas de cuero rojo desgastado. Adeline lo había conseguido.

De algún modo, había husmeado en su lista de libros por conseguir y había encontrado dos en perfectas condiciones. Raphael se lo agradeció dándole un abrazo y un beso; mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada lánguida.

El reloj marcó la una menos cuarto y Luc estaba quedándose dormido en el regazo de su madre, entre ella su juguete, un peluche enorme de un robot que Raphael había visto por pura casualidad.

Siguieron bromeando, sobre las revistas y libros que Adeline le había dado a Kat; mientras que a ella le habían dado un par de calcetines peludos, como si fuesen parte de una cobija; y también le habían dado libros.

El regalo de Raphael era una sorpresa. Así que bromeó que el regalo había sido el suéter. Adeline estaba feliz por el regalo aunque Louise dijera que los suéteres eran horribles; la pequeña mujer americana se lo tomó con una risa fácil y le ofreció otro trago.

Luc se quedó dormido, por fin, como a la una y media. Louise estaba parpadeando profundamente para no quedarse dormida; mientras que Kat se había acostado contra su novio y estaba dormitando.

Adeline hablaba con Leo, que seguía tocando mientras TJ observaba a distancia, hablando en voz baja con Hugo, el hermano gemelo de Leo.

Ella se movió hacia donde estaba él, recargado contra el sofá. Leo se había levantado también y su hermano, viéndole, se había despegado de la pared donde estaba recargado.

—Ya se van —murmuró en voz baja. Raphael se levantó y los despidió. Leo les dijo si podrían hacer lo mismo para Año Nuevo, y mientras Adeline se ponía otro abrigo encima para salir a despedirlos del bloque departamental, bromeó sobre la intoxicación de alcohol tan seguido.

Cuando volvieron Louise llevaba en brazos a Luc, donde TJ le ofreció llevarlos a casa. Junto con Kat y Tristan, aunque ellos, dijeron, usaban una moto.

—Se fueron tan rápido como llegaron —murmuró Adeline, subiendo las escaleras y entrando al departamento, donde se quitó los zapatos. Soltó un suspiro y se tumbó en el sillón—. Estoy _tan cansada._

Raphael la miró y no lo pensó mucho. Luego de apagar todo la llevó en brazos hasta el colchón; donde ella murmuró un gracias y tomó una de las cartas que había estado escribiendo antes.

—Para tus padres —dijo simplemente—. ¿Las enviarás?

—Si lo hago dudo que las lean —contestó, sombrío, mientras se quitaba el suéter y los zapatos.

—No pierdes nada intentándolo. —Ella se levantó, buscando el pijama.

—Quería darte tu regalo.

—No intentes cambiarme el te... ¿regalo? —El cabello de Adeline se había esponjado y era como una oscura aureola alrededor de su rostro sonrojado—. Creí que tú eras mi regalo.

Raphael soltó una risa. —Muy graciosa, pero no. —Sacó algo debajo de la cama—. ¿Recuerdas eso que me dijiste que te recordaba algo bonito?

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —Estás siendo muy críptico.

Le tendió la caja; simple, de cartón con un moño de puntos rojos en un fondo verde. —Ábrelo entonces.

Ella lo hizo. Usó sus uñas para abrir el adhesivo; dentro había un bonito y bohemio vestido de flores azul con verde. Lo había visto mientras estaban por los bulevares. Debajo había un pequeño dije en forma de fénix, como su ciudad natal.

—Oh —ella suspiró—. No debiste de...

—Eso no es todo —Raphael la miró y le dijo, tomándole una mano—. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que debía de tomarme unas vacaciones?

—Uhh —ella murmuró—. ¿Creo que sí?

—Te hice caso —sonrió—. Pero... ¿vendrías conmigo?

Adeline lo miró mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. —Eso depende, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A dónde tú quieras —respondió con voz queda y le besó en la nariz. Ella soltó una risa.

—¿Sabes? Te odio un poquito —ella soltó, cuando estaba acostada y mientras él extendía un brazo para apagar la lámpara—. Mi regalo se ve tan mal contra el mío.

—Ah —él suspiró, envolviéndolos en las mantas mientras afuera se oían algunos truenos lejanos—. Nunca lo será. Recibí el mejor de los regalos hace poco tiempo, ¿sabías?

—¿Ah sí? —ella dijo, acorrucándose contra él en busca de calor, como siempre hacía desde que se había mudado—. ¿Y qué es?

Raphael le abrazó. Su respiración cálida le hizo cosquillas a Adeline en la nuca; que sonrió cuando escuchó la respuesta, entre sueños.

—A ti. 


End file.
